


If They Weren't Interrupted

by haughtranger



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x09, Alex makes a small appearance, F/F, gert and chase didn't interrupt them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtranger/pseuds/haughtranger
Summary: set during 1x09 Karolina kisses Nico and they actually talk about it without being interrupted.





	If They Weren't Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and thanks to my friend ari (elialeki on here) for beta reading this you were a big help. Might make another chapter. sorry for any capitalization and punctuation errors also.

Karolina knew the moment when she kisses Nico she knows that she was risking their friendship.There were some things she'd anticipated about the moment: the fear, the split second of panic, the relief of finally having /done it/. What Karolina didn't expect? That Nico would kiss her back, would deepen the kiss, that the hopeful voice in the back of her mind might actually - just this once - be right. it was like there was nothing to worry about in that moment: no pride, no alex, nothing. Soon reality came back when nico pulled away.  
.  
“Sorry. I just wanted to do that for a really long time, and after tonight I didn’t know if I’d get the chance.” 

Karolina stared at Nico,Karolina tucked a strand of Nico's hair behind her ear, and wondered about the thoughts that must have been racing though her head

Nico could only stare back at Karolina, trying to think of something to say. When the words wouldn't come, Nico did the only thing her mind could manage: she leaned in to kiss Karolina again, this time a little longer than the last, a little deeper. all thoughts of what she was going to say gone as she leaned in to kiss Karolina again this time kissing her for a little bit longer before karolina pulled awa.  
“What does this mean.” Karolina asks, trying to process the fact that Nico had actually kissed her back.

 

“Honestly? I don’t know. With everything that’s happened lately, with out parents and the shit with Alex? It’s all so messed up. But I know that I feel something for you, and that I think maybe I always have but I didn’t really realize it until now.” 

Karolina was at a loss for words - here was the girl she'd liked for so long, looking her in the eye and telling her that she might feel the same way.Hope started to build in Karolina's chest, and everything she'd ever wanted to say to Nico came flooding out. 

“I wish all of this wasn’t happening right now but if there’s any good that came out of it’s that I was finally able to accept myself and my feelings for you. I tried to tell you in my room the night of the gala but Gert and Molly interrupted, and then after things got so hectic and there was never a good time. I wish I could've done this better but I didn't want to risk never having the chance to tell you. I know that you and Alex have some stuff to work out, so just know that you'll always have me here, if nothing else then at least as a friend."  
Nico could only stand there, stunned,She imagined Karolina confessing her feelings th night of the gala and kicked herself for having invited Gert and Molly - if they hadn't interrupted, her and Karolina might have been able to talk this through without the threat of imminent death.  
“Karolina I’m going to be honest I like you. You’re the only one that hasn’t kept anything from me and you’ve always tried to get me to be myself.Now I’m going to be here for you so we can get through all this together.” 

Karolina was quiet for a second. “But what about Alex?”

“I think at this point there’s no salvaging what me and Alex have. I mean he lied to me for years about what happened to Amy, I’m not ready to trust him again.” 

There was a heavy pause, and Karolina finally spoke. “I know this isn’t the time or place for this type of conversation, so how about after we stop California from falling off the map we sit down and have a long talk.” 

With a promise to deal with the feelings for each other at another time, Nico leaned in for one last kiss. She tried to convey everything she hasn’t been able to put in words, pulling Karolina as close to her as possible as she deepen the kiss. Karolina pulled away with a sigh. “I wish we could stay here all night, but we should probably go find Gert and Chase. If we don’t soon get back to the car soon I’m pretty sure Alex and Molly will come looking for us.” 

Karolina wiped off the black lipstick that had smudged onto her lips, and the two of them began looking for the pair. Before they could get very far in their search, Nico got a text from Alex: Gert and Chase just got back. We should head out. Soon they arrived at the car. 

“What took you guys so long?” It was Alex, always the first to ask questions.

Before Karolina could come up with an excuse, Nico cut it. “Doesn’t matter. We’re all here now, we should go.” 

With that, they all piled into the car and headed to the PRIDE construction site, knowing whatever they’d find there would be far from good. In the backseat, Karolina and Nico were sneaking glances back and forth at each other while thoughts of what they would say to each other once they got a chance to really talk raced through their heads.


End file.
